Consecuencias de ser Inuyasha
by Eagle Gold
Summary: Post "Promisse Impossible". Inuyasha siendo Inuyasha, no se salvará de los sientates por una promesa de Año Nuevo. En respuesta a Más sidra, por favor ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Este reto, el número seis, fue la n°11:Este nuevo año intentaré decirte la palabra que empieza con "s" menos veces. —No te creo nada, si te viene el período estoy muerto. —¿Sabes qué? Me retracto. ¡Siéntate!

**Resumen: **Post "Promisse Impossible". Inuyasha siendo Inuyasha, no se salvará de los sientates por una promesa de Año Nuevo. En respuesta a Más sidra, por favor ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!

* * *

— ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —El monje extendió una copa hacía sus amigos—Por una nueva etapa llena de paz y alegría.

— ¡Salud! —Exclamaron todos al unísono. Era Año Nuevo y Kagome había tenido la oportunidad de pasarlo con sus amigos en el Sengoku luego del percance con su profesor de matemáticas. Además, debía poner al tanto a su amiga Sango de su aventura y su nuevo noviazgo.

— Todavía no creo que estés con Inuyasha—Decía dejando la copa en la mesa—Creí que tardaría más en decirte algo.

— Yo creí que nunca diría algo—Intervino el kitsune colocándose entre ambas muchachas—Y sí expresaba algo ¡Pensé que diría algo bruto como él!

— Lo sé, yo misma no creía en él—Confesó la muchacha viendo al de traje rojo platicar con Miroku—Pero fue tan ideal, en Nochebuena y cerca de la chimenea.

— Esa festividad de tu época si se ve interesante —Sango sonrió risueñamente ante la cara de enamorada de su amiga.

— Eh…sí…—Dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios—Pero ahora lo importante es que estamos todos juntos y compartiendo Año Nuevo.

— Y ahora se viene el momento de las promesas—Indico Miroku llegando a las muchachas, Inuyasha lo seguía por detrás.

— ¿Promesas? —Inuyasha y Kagome interrogaron atónitos ¿Prometer algo? ¿Luego de semejante desastre que pasaron con el Sr. Yuki?

— Claro Inuyasha ¿Es que acaso nunca festejaste Año Nuevo? —Shippo lo miro confundido. Inuyasha soltó un bufido y desvió su mirada—A pesar de ser youkai, mi papá y yo festejamos Año Nuevo cuando aún vivía.

— ¡Feh! No tenía sentido para mí festejar eso—Explico mirándolo con molestia, en desliz miro a Kagome—Pero ahora es diferente—Finalizó en un tono algo turbio y con su rostro semi-sonrojado.

— Como sea, como sea—El sabio del grupo intento evitar que la charla se fuera por aguas turbias—Lo que debemos hacer es prometer algo e escribirlo en un papel para que cualquiera de nosotros lo lea a medianoche ¿Les parece esa idea? —Interrogó al grupo.

—Por mi está bien—Asintieron Kagome, Sango y Shippo.

— ¡Feh! Hagan lo que quieran—Contestó con fastidio aquel de traje rojo. Miroku rodó sus ojos y entregó a cada uno un papel— ¿Y que se supone que debo escribir cualquier cosa?

— Expresa una promesa que te dispongas como meta para este año—Explico el monje mientras el hanyou miraba el papel curioso—Algo del corazón ¡No que pretendas derrotar a Naraku porque eso es de todos!

— ¡No me trates de estúpido! —Oprimiendo sus dientes entre sí y arrugando el papel salió hacía el espeso bosque en dirección al Árbol Sagrado. Subió a una de las ramas más altas a pensar una meta para el año entrante ¿Qué demonios podría ser? No tenía sentido pedir más poder o como dijo Miroku de vencer a Naraku porque eso era algo de todos y sería algo egoísta. Luego pensó en sus rivales, ¿Vencer a Koga o Sesshomaru? — ¡Feh! Eso no tiene sería demasiado fácil—Concluyó hablando solo— ¿Qué demonios podría ser? —Mientras intentaba resolver su complejo dilema una aroma llegó a su nariz, volteó hacía bajo y donde él había sido sellado estaban su amada y aquel molesto kitsune— ¿Qué hace Kagome aquí tan sola y con ese niño? —Cautelosamente bajo unas ramas para poder oír sin ser visto.

— Kagome ¿Por qué vinimos al Árbol Sagrado? —Shippo seguía sin comprender el misterio de aquella visita la inmensa vegetación— ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

— No Shippo, pero quería sentirme un poco en casa para pensar en mi promesa de Año Nuevo—Contestó sin mirarlo y tocando la hendidura donde estuvo Inuyasha—Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos, tanto de mi tiempo como de ahora.

— Sí, aquí fue donde Inuyasha y Kikyo se separaron—Recordó sin pensar, miro rápidamente a Kagome quien sonría tranquilamente—Pero también donde Inuyasha y tu se encontraron. Ahora ustedes están unidos, como el Árbol al tiempo—Al finalizar la frase, el viento movió las hojas provocando algo semejante a un cantó, el cantó de la canción de Inuyasha y Kagome.

— No entiendo como este árbol da tanta energía—Kagome seguía tocando la hendidura, pero esta vez con más delicadeza.

— Yo tampoco lo sé—Shippo se acercó a la joven miko muy sonriente. Cruzó miradas divertidas con la chica—Pero que contagió a Inuyasha es efectivo ¡Debe ser por eso que hay que sentarlo tantas veces! —Exclamó en tono bromista.

La cabeza de Kagome hizo clic de repente ¡El collar y los siéntate! A pesar de cómo sea Inuyasha, ellos estaban en algo serio, no eran simples amigos o compañeros de viaje. Eran pareja y debían respetarse como tales.

— ¡Eres un genio Shippo! ¡Ya tengo mi promesa de Año Nuevo! —Kagome abrazó con furor a Shippo causando una gran sonrisa en este.

— ¡Felicidades Kagome! ¿Y cual es? —Shippo miro a la miko esperando una respuesta pero esta negó con su cabeza—De acuerdo, esperare a después—Y ambos salieron de allí, Inuyasha había escuchado todo. Le daría una zamarreada al niño por hablador y su promesa sería algo que sabía claramente que podría cumplir sin complicaciones.

— ¿Todos listos ya? —Exclamó Miroku y todos asintieron—Como ya mezclamos las promesas y yo tuve la idea, tomare el primer papel—El monje rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó un papel—_Mi promesa para este año es superar mis poderes_—Shippo comenzó a sonreír de oreja a oreja— ¡Muy linda promesa Shippo! De seguro se te cumplirá.

— ¡Gracias Miroku! Me toca a mí —El kitsune investigó en la bolsa, saco un papel y lo abrió entusiasta — _Mi promesa para este año es conseguir la "felicidad eterna" _¿Oigan? ¿Por qué "felicidad eterna" está entre comillas? —Todos miraron al monje como asesinos a lo que este sonrió pícaramente.

— Está entre comillas porque para sea más posible —Kagome no sabía mentir, pero intento hacerlo lo más creíble posible.

— Entiendo —Shippo quedo un tanto confundido — ¿Quién sigue? —Exclamó cambiando totalmente de tema causando una gotita de anime en los adultos.

— Sigo yo —Dijo Sango sacando un papel de la bolsa —Es el de ¿Kirara? —Sango volteó a la nekomata quien maulló alegremente —Esto es raro…_Mi promesa para este año es tu felicidad Sango._

—Eso me suena a Miroku no a Kirara —Comentó Shippo por lo bajo.

—Sango, las palabras de Kirara son sabias —Miroku tapo la boca del kitsune con su túnica — ¡Solo calla y escucha! —Dijo a su oído, Shippo asintió algo aterrado.

— Keh, ¡Terminemos con esto! —Inuyasha revolvió el bolsa, la cual estaba más que estropeada —Veamos… ¿Qué demonios? _Este nuevo año intentaré decirte la palabra que empieza con "s" menos veces._ —Inuyasha quedó atónito ante aquellas palabras, ¿Kagome dejaría de decir aquella palabra por él?

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Te encuentras bien?—Kagome se acercó al hanyou que se encontraba perplejo mirando a ella y al papel al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Tu prometerías eso por mi? —Indagó él con hilo de voz.

— Sí, ¿Por qué lo dudas? —Kagome lo miro con intriga. Inuyasha suspiro y le respondió.

— Bueno… ¿Quieres sinceridad o no? —Exclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Sinceridad—Contestó la miko.

— No te creo nada, si te viene el período estoy muerto—Dijo y de un suspiro vio a Kagome quien, para su sorpresa tenía una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué? Me retracto—Dijo Kagome así misma, pero no sería tan directa como en otras ocasiones, le daría un buen merecido a su novio—Creo que Inuyasha merece un regalo terreó—Dijo ella acariciando bajo su barbilla.

— ¿Regalo terreó? —El hanyou miro a Kagome extrañado.

— Sí, tu regalo terreó ¡Siéntate! —Exclamó Kagome, dejando a Inuyasha en claro que no se salvaría de los sientates como esperaba.

— ¡Kiaa! —Masculló incorporándose torpemente del piso— ¡Porqué!

— ¡Porque eres un descortés conmigo! —Recrimino Kagome. A pesar de su enfado, revolvió la bolsa en busca de un papel— ¿Eh? ¿Me toco el de Inuyasha? _Mi promesa para este año es la felicidad de Kagome. Aunque yo sea como sea, intentare sin descansar combatir contra la infelicidad y los exámenes que intente quitar la felicidad en Kagome porque…ya saben, es mía y debo hacerla feliz ¿O no? ¡Y cómo es mía no te acerques Koga!_

— ¡Inuyasha! —Exclamó Kagome eufóricamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ahora que hice? —El hanyou se incorporó del suelo y, para su asombro, Kagome le dio un efusivo beso en sus labios— ¡Kagome! —Expresó estupefacto, la chica solo se reía en los labios de su novio.

— Gracias—Dijo ella—Se que cumplirás tu promesa, tu eres Inuyasha y siempre cumples tus promesas.

— ¡Keh! ¡No entiendo porque pueden dudar de mí! —Exclamó en tono arrogante, luego vio a Kagome mirar al grupo, él rodó sus ojos y se acercó— ¿Tú cumplirás tu promesa? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Eres Inuyasha y esa promesa no es válida contigo—Contestó Kagome sonriente.

— Kagome no es nada tonta—Pensó Shippo seriamente.

— Sí Inuyasha no cambia, no cambiaran los sientates—Indico la exterminadora mirando con reproche al hanyou— ¿Usted que cree excelencia?

— Sí uno quiere que alguien cambie, debe ver sí primero debe cambiar uno mismo—Dijo sabiamente, a todo esto, Inuyasha dirigía miradas asesinas a sus compañeros de grupo.

— ¡Ustedes no se entrometan! —Dictaminó gruñonamente y de mala gana salió se dio vuelta ignorando a sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo quieres que así no te siente? —Kagome habló y miro al hanyou— ¡Siéntate!

— ¡Sálvenme! —Rogó el hanyou al cielo nocturno.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota: **Mi historia n°11 y la sexta con motivo de la época ¿Será la última?

Inuyasha siendo Inuyasha no podrá quitarse los sientates de encima ¿O no?

Y este relato corresponde a: topic / 84265 /101753516 /1 / M%C3%A1s-sidra-por-favor-La-fiesta-es-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado pero no tanto.

Cuidense de los regalos terréos por parte de Kagome.


End file.
